ander's sister chapter 1
by acid lynx rain
Summary: summary: anders shapeshifting elven sister has escaped from slaver's, she has thought she could love no one, to kill all, will fenris teach her to love, or will it increase her hate? i suck at summaries


summary: anders shapeshifting elven sister has escaped from slaver's, she has thought she could love no one, to kill all, will fenris teach her to love, or will it increase her hate? {i still suck at summaries}

~story~

"catch her!" a slaver yelled, his workers flanked a girl named gin, they were trying to catch her, but only got them metal shards in them "i am no longer your property" the gin said "that is where you are wrong, you will always be my property" the man said, she took out another metal shard and threw it at him, it pinned the man against the wall.

'_nice one Gin, looks like you can handle yourself, but im just sticking around, just in case' _the desire demon whispered

'_please, she would be looking for a demon who will help her with power, not lust'_

'_hey! i fulfill the needs of people'_

Gin sighed, she then ran down a hall to a huge wooden door, she kicked it off it's hinges and ran down the stone steps and into the woods, running as fast as she could run, douging her way thru the underbrush and trees, jumping over fallen trees, stepping on every sharp rock, thorny vines and slippery ground, never missing a beat. behind her the calls and cries of her former captors were fading, even tho her bare feet and lungs screamed for her to rest, she kept running, only stopping near water to clean herself of the blood that had flowed from her previous punishment.

it was days before she felt she was safe, she still kept a fast pace, she soon fell to one of her knees, wiping the blood from her bottom lip, she looked around, it seemed she was about 2 days of running maybe she might reach a town in the night before tomorrow, she then realized that she was starving, she took out one of her metal shards and began to make a spear, once done Gin began to keep down her path, singing to herself softly "Assuming false rumours and all the lies are told, it really makes my mind want to explode. Everything I try to do after what they said, becomes a fantasy. Whispers are louder than plain words don't you know? "That girl, you know, is just a monochrome puppet. She's under control, every move is not her own," a wacky symphony." she sang softly, looking around she saw the tip of the large castle that she once looked out from the windows, chained to her masters side, her chains still remain from her breaking them open, so they remain on her wrist, ankles and neck.

gin growled in annoyance "i swear, i will make sure that no mage will ever harm anyone ever again, i just have to get these chains off!" she growled, she then thought back before she was captured, she had been taken away from her mother when she and her brother were called to become gray wardens, she was taken to another outpost to take her vows and drink darkspawn blood, she had survived but it had tampered with her thoughts, when slavers overran the small outpost they had killed a few and took many as slaves, they had placed different kind of materials in their flesh, all of them died, besides Gin, they had put a fusion into her flesh, fire crystals, spirit shards, and red lyrium, the fire crystals burned every moment, increasing once or twice but going back to a minimal before spiking up again, spiret shards kept giving her flash's of the fade and other things that were either too horrific or couldn't be described, she hid behind a fallen log when a herd of deer passed through, a large deer then gotten separated by its heard, jumping and leaping, gin inhaled slowly and held her breath, she threw the spear, it had hit its mark.

later that night she ate quickly, foxes and wolves joined her, they ate their fill and remained near gin, staying near the fire warming themselves, she finished her last bite and put out the fire "time to go" she said and began to walk through the moon and star lit forest.

Gin soon came to a town, there were elves, dwarves and shemlen, she walked thru the town, many people looked at gin oddly.

~Gin's POV~

these people looked at me as if they pitied me, why should they care? as i kept walking something bright caught my eyes, in a pile of rubble there was 2 daggers, twin Dar'misu. i picked it up and looked at it, it was usable, it would cut well enough, i placed my new blade on the sides of me, they seemed to glow at my touch but then went back to regular gray steel.

I began to walk down the street again, later a lot of people had eyed her blades, one man rushed thru the street and stopped in front of me "you have to help me! theres something on the farm attacking my livestock!" he yelled and pulled me towards before i could respond

there on the farm was a spider...well 3 or 5 spiders, they were surrounding a young girl, there were spots of blood, without a second thought i charged into the fight, slashing the first spider the markings began to glow it's tainted red mark, i felt energy that had come from the red lyrium underground, it was painful when it collided with the fire crystals and spirit shards, i gritted my teeth and kept from crying out in agony, one of the large spiders lunged at me i stabbed the over large spider and forced it back, it landed with a sickening thud, i then put my hand in front of a spider a fire ball set it aflame and then it dropped dead, one tried charging and jumping on me, i stuck it with one of my blades and then took off its head with the other blade, soon it was over, the man rushed to his daughter, he held her "wake up, the fight is over...please wake up" he said, i walked to the man and girl "can you please help my daughter? i don't care what you do, just help her" the man said, i nod and rolled up my sleeves, my markings glowed slightly in the shade, blue mana appeared in my hands, i began to take away her injuries and pain, but the pain was transmitted to me, the girl then woke up coughing and breathing heavily, the wife ran from the house, she then handed me a pack "please take this, for all you have done" she said, the pack wasn't empty, it had a few things in their, food, health and lyrium potions and a few other odds and ends.

"we promise not to tell anyone what you are" the man said, "thank you" i said, and turned on my heel and headed down the path, caught up in my thoughts

'_they had pointy ears...what was it that master devereux called them?...oh right...elves, the whole war that drove them from their homeland...but why do people hate them if they had had the most pain caused to them?' _i thought, i then looked in a puddle, my pure white hair that was rather short had blood stains, my pale skin was also blood covered, my markings covered my throat but didn't go to my face, they covered my arms, weaving a pattern that my former master had chosen, they stopped at the wrist, but my torso and legs were covered with these tained markings,, i looked at my ears to see that they were small...

and pointed


End file.
